Gazimon
Gazimon is a Mammal Digimon. A Mammal Digimon with large, sharp claws. It is bipedal, which is rare amongst Mammal types; the claws on its forelegs likely evolved to allow its forelegs to be used as arms, therefore resulting in its bipedalism. It has an extremely aggressive temperament despite its small size, and it never warms up to humans. Although the claws on its forelegs are very effective at attacking, they are also surprisingly suited to digging holes, which it always does as it enjoys watching other Digimon fall into its pitfalls due to its mischievous personality. Attacks *'Electric Stun Blast' (Paralyze Breath): Creates a gaseous black gas from their mouths, is a paralysis move. *'Pitfall': Uses its claws to dig a pitfall under its enemies. Design Gazimon is a gray canine Digimon in long ears like a rabbit and a long, cat-like tail with three belts on the end of it. It has large, black claws on its forelegs which are used as arms when it stands upright. Etymologies ;Gazimon (ガジモン) Official name given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) Gazigazi. of がじがじ~, the onomatopoeia for eating. Fiction Digimon Adventure The Gazimon were the servants of who loved his awful singing and operated his Dark Network and other grunt work. One seemed to have a pair of sunglasses like his. When Etemon was supposedly killed after the fight with , that Gazimon and another one plotted revenge against the DigiDestined but decided not to, since they had never liked Etemon. The two ate the mushrooms of forgetfulness. Some Gazimon later appear as customers at Digitamamon's diner. During 's flashback of how he met , three Gazimon passed Wizardmon when he was close to death but they never stopped to help him and continued their track. Digimon Adventure 02 In a flashback, a Gazimon was seen emerging from the sand and attacking a young Ken Ichijouji, and Ryo Akiyama. A Gazimon was running and a dark ring got him. A pack of Gazimon, along with , were hostages to RedVegiemon and his Vegiemon army. Several Gazimon are partnered to several of the French DigiDestined. One shows up alongside all the DigiDestined and Partners around the world to support the Japanese DigiDestined against . Digimon Adventure tri. A Gazimon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Tamers A Gazimon was a part of 's frozen victim collection. Digimon Frontier Some Gazimon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon World 2 Gazimon can digivolve into Nanimon. Gazimon appears in Boot Domain, Disk Domain, Web Domain, SCSI Domain, Disk Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 2 along with Sheena. Digimon World 3 Gazimon is available as a Black Rookie card with 2/4. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Gazimon is a Dark Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to GaoGamon, Garurumon (Black), Kurisarimon, Dorugamon, Leomon and Nanimon. It's special attack is Pepper Breath and its support skill is Dragon's Roar which increases damage from fire skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Gazimon is #026 and is a Dark Virus Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to GaoGamon, Garurumon (Black), Kurisarimon, Dorugamon, Leomon and Nanimon. It's special attack is Electric Stun Blast and its support skill is Nightmare Soldiers which increases damage from Dark skills by 15%. Digimon World Championship Gazimon digivolves from Moonmon or Pagumon with 20 Beast AP and can digivolve into Garurumon (Black) with 20 Beast AP, Devidramon with 20 Darkness AP and 6 Battles, Numemon with 4 Penalties or Lynxmon pass time. Digimon Heroes! Gazimon can digivolve to Dobermon. Digimon Masters Gazimon can digivolve to Deltamon and Devidramon. Digimon Soul Chaser Gazimon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to DarkTyrannomon and Dobermon. Digimon Links Gazimon digivolves from Pagumon and can digivolve to GaoGamon, Garurumon (Black), Chrysalimon, Dorugamon, Leomon and Nanimon. Digimon ReArise Gazimon may digivolve from Pagumon and can digivolve to one of Tyrannomon or Raremon. Notes and references